Standard folding ladders are available in 12', 16' and 20' length increments. It is hazardous to perform work at high levels using a ladder of improper length. On the other hand, it is inconvenient to carry ladders of various lengths to the work site. And for household use, it is not economical to purchase more than one ladder. Normal size households do not have storage available for long ladders.
Whether the user is using the ladder at home or at the job site, there are times that the user may be working close to electrical wiring. If the ladder comes into contact with the wiring and it is not properly grounded, it may produce an electrical shock to the user. An all metal ladder will be hazardous in such situation.
This invention is an adjustable folding ladder designed to solve the aforementioned concerns for the users. The ladder is designed to allow users to adjust the length of the ladder to various heights, up to 20 feet, where they need to perform their work. This feature allows the users the flexbility of not having to carry more than one ladder to the work site. In addition, the ladder also features a fiber glass nylon hinge to provide insulation and proper grounding. It insulates the users from electrical shock in case the ladder comes into contact with electrical wiring.